<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yui the Adventurer by Awareness_Bringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063367">Yui the Adventurer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer'>Awareness_Bringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ainz is Human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Alongside Yuri Alpha, Satoru Suzuki makes contact with death cult known as Zurrernorn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yui the Adventurer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based on, I am just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[YA]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yui the Adventurer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[YA]</strong>
</p><p>Having registered with the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild earlier in the day, Satoru Suzuki, veteran Yggdrasil Player turned genuine ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick in Human form, as well as the Dullahan Non-Playable Character, Vice-Captain Yuri Alpha of the Pleiades, had decided to make use of their starting Copper rank to perform a common job for the Adventurers of the Fortress City: wipeout as many of the mindless Undead that were spawned in the local cemetery.</p><p>While it was a simple job as far as Satoru was concerned, he and Yuri, who was referred to as Yui in the city, needed to make some money as well as impress the guild officials well-enough so that they could reach the highest rank of Adamantite, so they ignored how easy it looked for them. Thankfully, with Satoru's own talent with Necromancy and Yui's prowess as a melee fighter, they made quick work with any low-level Undead they came across.</p><p>"You know, if Undead kept rising up from burial grounds, you would think that the natives of this New World would stick to cremation more often than resorting to this." Satoru commented as the two took a break in the afternoon within a chapel in the heart of the cemetery. Recognizing that Yui was Undead, however, he then quickly said to her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, Yui. I didn't mean any offense towards you, or anyone else back at home."</p><p>Yui bowed her head with a present smile as she replied. "There is no need to apologize, Mister Satoru. Seeing as how you changed not so long ago as well as how the Undead of this world are like this, I can imagine that both leave much to be desired."</p><p>"It just makes pragmatic sense, Yui." Satoru said with an internal thought about his imposing Overlord body as Momonga before adding. "While I can imagine that "becoming one with the earth" may be a popular concept in most religions, especially if it helps gives sustenance to new plant life, the locals need to decide what matters most to them. Honoring their dead in a traditional way or making sure that their dead don't remerge as destructive monsters."</p><p>"Perhaps when you rise up higher in status, those in authority will listen to your wisdom, Mr. Satoru." Yui respectfully suggested.</p><p>Satoru let out a chuckle just for the moment, even though he was not completely sure that world domination was what he wanted to do yet. Putting the thought aside, he then stretched his arms with the simple Magic staff he had in his left arm with the intent of telling Yui that they would call it a day as soon as it got dark before his staff pressed into the nearby sarcophagus' sculpture by accident which caused the ground below him to shift. Quickly moving aside, he saw how the floor shifted into a staircase that led to below ground.</p><p>"That's an interesting discovery, Mr. Satoru." Yui allowed herself to comment.</p><p>Regathering his thoughts from his surprised stupor, Satoru half-joked to Yui. "Would you believe me if I said that was purely dumb luck?"</p><p>Giggling lightly at Satoru's remarks, Yui then asked. "Shall we explore it all the same, sir?"</p><p>Satoru shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? It could be fun."</p><p>Allowing Yui to take up the front, Satoru and her then walked down the stairs until they found themselves in an arcane-looking shrine that suited a cult in design. Before they could thoroughly investigate, however, the two Adventurers heard footsteps and were soon confronted by a sickly old man in a red robe.</p><p>"Well, isn't this surprising?" The old man said rhetorically with a harsh glare at the two of them as eight more cultists in black robes appeared to surround them. "It's not often that the people of E-Rantel discover our secret hideout, let alone Copper level Adventurers, but I'm afraid that you both will be joining the dead much sooner than any of us would prefer."</p><p>Yui appeared ready to fight, but Satoru's inner researcher could not help but notice the way the old man said his threat, and with an arm out to keep Yui from doing anything premature, he then asked the cult leader. "You don't want to kill us immediately, Mister? Can I ask why that is and who are you people?"</p><p>Grunting in dismissal, the old man nonetheless answered. "I am known as Khajiit of the Twelve Executives of the society of Zurrernorn. For five years now, my cell and I have observed the Fortress City from the shadows with the intent to one day perform the Spiral of Death upon its entire population. By turning all the people into Undead, we will harness the Negative Energy from such an outcome to transform ourselves into Elder Liches of formidable power and all but guaranteed immortality."</p><p>At Khajiit's words, Satoru could not help but laugh at the irony of how he accidentally lost his Undead form yet enjoyed himself still with eating and sleeping, only meet to someone alive who wanted to become Undead himself to obtain a form of immortality.</p><p>"Is something funny, whelp?" Khajiit demanded in anger at Satoru's seeming disrespect.</p><p>Calming himself down, Satoru replied. "It's nothing you need to know, Khajiit. In any event, if you wanted to change your race, you just needed to ask me. I can help you with that in one way or another."</p><p>Allowing himself a mocking grin, Khajiit said. "I highly doubt that."</p><p>Seeing where Satoru was going, Yui was quick to tell him. "My Lord, are you saying we'll collaborate with these Necromancers to murder the innocents in the city?"</p><p>"Not at all, Yuri." Satoru was quick to assure while allowing himself to break their cover since she had already done so. "As I said, there's more than one way to join the ranks of the Undead." Turning back to Khajiit he added with a glare of his own. "I only offer such options because I'm curious about this Death Spiral thing you mentioned and I can imagine that if you have an intelligence network, it will come in handy for me." Sighing at the old man's continued expression of disbelief, Satoru then chanted with his staff. "<strong>Death Knight</strong>."</p><p>From the ground emerged a fierce mid-tier Undead warrior that scared the members of Zurrernorn to varying degrees, even Khajiit appeared intimidated by the sight before gulping and turning to Satoru with a nod of acceptance. "All right, young man. You have my attention. How else would I become an Undead without turning E-Rantel into the City of the Dead?"</p><p>Smiling to himself, Satoru answered. "I have some means back at my home far from this city, but something tells me that whatever you had in mind to gather the Negative Energy from the Spiral of Death will provide a more immediate solution."</p><p>With clear reluctance, Khajiit took out a black gravel-like object that exuded a purple-reddish light before explaining. "This Orb of Death is what I intended to collect the Negative Energy with. Be mindful, though, it's a sentient item."</p><p>Placing the Orb into Satoru's hands, the youth observed and mentally communicated with it for a while before turning to Khajiit with a wicked grin. "I believe I know what needs to be done, Khajiit. Please gather your disciples."</p><p>Once the members of Zurrernorn's E-Rantel cell were all gathered up, Satoru then tightened his grip on the Orb before chanting a Spell that called for Negative Energy. "<strong>Negative Burst</strong>!" A sphere of Negative Energy surrounded his body which supercharged the Orb before the power shifted towards the cultists and where they were all nine Humans, they were now all Elder Liches.</p><p>"It worked!" Khajiit, robed in red as ever, even with his completely skeletal look, cheered alongside his followers before they all respectfully bowed before Satoru. "You have disproven my prior doubts about you entirely, my Lord. I will need time to convey my fellow High Disciples of this development, but once all is said and done, Zurrernorn will be under your complete command."</p><p>Sharing a triumphant look with Yuri, Satoru said to his new followers. "I'm looking forward to it."</p><p>
  <strong>[YA]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was either "Yui", which is how I think the last name of Gundam Wing's Heero Yuy is pronounced, or something like "Eureka", but I decided to wing it out with the former for the sake of argument. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>